


SoulBound - Before The Fall

by MoonlightWorld



Series: SoulBound [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Hotland (Undertale), Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Snowdin (Undertale), Teenage Sans (Undertale), The Core (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWorld/pseuds/MoonlightWorld
Summary: It is quiet, it is dark and he is all alone.The only source of light is the glowing test tube standing in the middle of the room. Something inside the tube is floating surrounded by transparent magical fluids. The round tube seems almost too big for the little creature it contains, as tall as an average human adult and as thick as a tree trunk. The creature’s limbs sway in the swirling water, the tiny white heart-shaped soul embedded in its rib cage pulsating in small beats. Suddenly, something stirs deep inside the infant. Slowly, slowly, it cracks its eye sockets open... and two pinpricks of eyelights blink into existence.Alive... the creature was alive!





	SoulBound - Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure whether to upload this or not but here goes nothing!  
> Long story made short – this is actually a RP between me and my friend that I’ve translated to make it more suitable for Fanfiction material.  
> This is actually a prequel RP based on a finished RP we made years ago. However, the document it over 270 pages and it would take me years to finish the whole story (not to talk about we didn’t exactly start it serious)
> 
> This story is still undergoing but I have enough material to start, but since it takes a lot of time to translate and rearrange. The only way I will continue is if people honestly want to continue reading.  
> Meaning that leaving reviews will be the best way to show me that I should continue on! 
> 
> I would also like to mention that my native language isn’t English so there will be grammar errors and such thing. If you do find something, please point it out to me and I will try to change it for the better!

It is quiet, it is dark and he is all alone.  
The only source of light is the glowing test tube standing in the middle of the room. Something inside the tube is floating surrounded by transparent magical fluids. The round tube seems almost too big for the little creature it contains, as tall as an average human adult and as thick as a tree trunk. The creature’s limbs sway in the swirling water, the tiny white heart-shaped soul embedded in its rib cage pulsating in small beats. Suddenly, something stirs deep inside the infant. Slowly, slowly, it cracks its eye sockets open... and two pinpricks of eyelights blink into existence. It blinks at the equipment ahead with innocent curiosity.

The tiny small creature finds itself alone in the dark. The room is way too dark for it to see anything no matter how much it turns its head around. Had it not been for the fact that the newborn lacks a basic level of intelligence to comprehend that it's all alone in the dark, it would have cried and tried to call out for anyone. 

Above the dark laboratory footsteps was heard throughout the long corridor as Dr. W.D. Gaster, also known as Wingdings Gaster made his way forward. Normally the Royal Scientist would walk with grace but today he was in a hurry, not even taking the time to greet his fellow workers. This day turned out to be rather a busy one for the scientist as he just returned from a very important meeting with the King and Queen.

The researchers at the lab were beginning to take note of the Royal Scientist's chronic fatigue, but instead of asking him directly they chalked it up to Gaster taking on too much work. Even for the great mind he was, the amount of work he was in charge of was just insane! Everyone needed Dr. Gaster's advice, every meeting needed Dr. Gaster's orchestration and every project required Dr. Gaster's approval. Given the way things were around here, no one could blame that the doctor felt burnt out.  
On his way the skeleton made sure that he was not followed by anyone. Realizing he was clear, Gaster made his way off to one of many restricted areas of the CORE which he had created. 

Gaster placed his hand against a small panel to let the sensor verify that it was him. The doors to the elevator slid open for him to enter only to carry him down to the lower levels of the CORE.

No one had ever achieved what the scientist set out to do and there wasn’t anything for him to follow by. There were no records to guide him, no shortcuts, it may be impossible even. He was determined, more than he had ever been before, no matter what it would cost him, he would succeed. It took him months to get everything in order. He had to make the correct preparations, do the calculations carefully and make sure that no one would find out. The extraction process hadn’t been easy or painless and even now he could still feel its effects on him, months after he did it. One soul shouldn’t be enough, not for what he had done, not for what he had created

The doors slide open and he strides into the dark room not expecting anything out of the ordinary. Inside the tube located in the middle of the room, the tiny skeleton turns its head to a new ray of light shining through the opening. It looks mostly fine, its mouth curved up slightly in a small inherent smile. The moment the tired skeleton looks up he cannot believe what he is seeing. The mug falls from his hand and shatters on impact. Gaster can feel his jaw open but no words are leaving him. He finds himself standing in utter disbelief of what he is seeing. Only after a few more seconds pass is he able to snap back to reality. 

/You’re awake!?/ 

A part of him was still in denial while approaching the tube containing the tiny skeleton. The infant looks at the face of the bumbling scientist which is practically threatening to slam into the glass tube with amusement, its eyelights following the movement of his mouth. It must have let out a small giggle at the display because little bubbles form and float up in front of its face. The little one seems to be struggling with itself for a moment before it raises its hand and tries to reach out to Gaster.  
He was the last, the last of his kind, the sole survivor of a war that cost them all their freedom. 

Gaster was the last of his kind, the last skeleton to have made it out alive while his family and fellow kindred continued the fight. He couldn’t bear it.

/You are alive! You are actually alive!/ He continued to repeat the words several times knowing very well that the small skeleton couldn’t hear or wouldn’t even understand what he was saying. For the past weeks Gaster had been concerned, that maybe it never would wake up from its slumber, maybe this whole project would turn out to be huge failure. But that wasn’t the case anymore for the infant was truly alive. He had succeeded! He had achieved what no one else had ever managed to do, what others possibly couldn’t even dream of doing. For what he saw inside the test tube was a child, his very own offspring. The scientist against all odds had managed to create life without the need of the usual magical reproduction ritual between two monsters. 

Gaster observed at the tiny skeleton, gently allowing one of his hands to reach out and press against the glass. From what he could observe the tiny skeleton in all of the Underground apart from the scientist appeared to be functioning perfectly in good health, at least on the outside. All the bones a healthy skeleton monster should have are in their place, ranging from the smooth ribs to the tiny phalanges wiggling around. Going by the way its white pupils trail the other skeleton's motions, there seems to be no problem with its perception and intelligence. The magic composing its body and soul is well stabilized by now, which shares the same characteristics, patterns and codes with Gaster. Except, if there's one thing it doesn't share with its parent, it's its overall build. Even at this stage it is clear that its round skull is in stark contrast to the doctor's elongated skull. At the end of each day after he’d completed his duties he come down and follow the progress, making sure that there wouldn’t be anything abnormal in the growing child’s development. The infant tilts its skull in puzzlement as if to make sense of what the tall man is doing. Though another giggle escapes it when it sees their hands are connected despite the layer of glass.

Having gone over the readings several times, he made the conclusion that there was no reason to keep the infant contained anymore. He couldn’t find anything that would indicate that there was anything wrong with him; he was a healthy skeleton child. But was he ready for it? To bring out the newborn of its artificial womb, would he be able to function mentally? The vitals showed that every STAT of the baby was at 1: HP, ATK, and DEF all at the lowest possible number. Which wasn't too worrisome since it was a common theme among the newborns. Most of the time the maximum capacity of their STATs increased as they aged and matured, and there was no reason to believe the babybones would be an exception. The oscillating line of a graph on the screen indicated that the tiny skeleton's soul was beating at a normal pace, its magic working properly. 

Nothing could have prepared the royal scientist for this day as he watched as the liquid drain from the tube before him. Before long, the magical fluids that had kept the tiny creature well-fed and sheltered over the past few months while it developed into what it is now begin to get drained out. The water level goes down, taking the small skeleton with it until it is gently set upon the soft cushion. From there it looks up, facing its creator as the tube opens up from above. The feeling of no longer be surrounding by the fluid seems to create a certain awareness that something is different. Though its metaphorical lungs are working as they are supposed to, it seems to miss the feeling of breathing underwater as it sneezes and squirms.

/Greetings, little one./ Gaster’s enthusiasm was palpable, his voice came out in a much softer tone than usual which he was quick to take notice of. Putting that thought aside he couldn’t help himself from staring at the infant before him. He appeared to look a lot bigger when surrounded by the fluid than he was. Hopefully, the child would grow a little over the next couple of weeks. Gaster couldn’t force back the faint smile that threatened to burst the moment he dared to lift the newborn up. With his skull held close Gaster's chest, the babybones appears to be genuinely happy that the man whose attention it's been trying to draw is now carrying it in his arms. The intimate contact easily elicits a giggle from it, the smiley mouth on its face stretching into a broader grin. Its delicate fingers curl into the fabric of the scientist's shirt while those on its other hand wrap themselves around one of his phalanges. The infant is certainly in the best of its moods. Going by the way it looks up at its maker with big, twinkling eyesockets.

/It’s going to take some time before you’ll get used to-/ he couldn’t finish the sentence as the words left him speechless, while staring at the child in his arms. It often occurred when he was reminded of whom the little one resembled. In the beginning he’d been rather distressful over the resemblance, but with time it became easier. It was with hesitation that Gaster decided to put the child down with extreme care. By doing so it results with newborn letting out small noises close to whines in an attempt to bring the man's focus back to it, extending both of its arms towards him. It seems even though it can’t speak yet, it's very expressive of its dissatisfaction towards Gaster's action. Perhaps the tiny skeleton naturally feels attached to what its soul and magic originated from? A baby monster would naturally be drawn to their parent like iron shavings to a magnet due to their culmination of being coming directly from their parents. Unable to look away, the scientist simply stands back while trying to collect his thoughts. The view of the infant reaching its arms out towards him nearly made the scientist regret his decision to put the little skeleton down. 

If he was found out, there would be no telling what the consequences would be for him. He had so often put such thoughts aside as it would do him no good, only create needless doubt. No one knew of this, not even the Dreemurrs knew of Gaster had accomplished. If the King and Queen had found out about his plans of extracting a piece of his own soul to be used as a means of artificially creating a living being, they would have tried to stop him. Such a thing could not be possible, one mistake and they would have to find another Royal Scientist. The question remained what they would think now? 

They would definitely revoke his status as the Royal Scientist and strip away his right to ever set his foot in any laboratory. What would they do with this being? They’d probably be separated but knowing the King and Queen, he was sure the infant would be in good hands. 

/I won’t be able to keep you locked up here for all eternity. The alternative is that I will have to find a way to solve this problem and now when I know that you’re functional. I will be able to proceed to the next step./

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you want more, make sure to let me know by leaving a Review!


End file.
